Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 59/@comment-27158121-20160308224540/@comment-26433039-20160309112701
Dude, I'm sorry, are you denying everything I say just for the sake of it? What you're saying is shallow and/or wrong. I see you got a blue colour so you're probably some kind of respected member on here, then why are you arguing like a bitchy 12-year-old? It's about giving and taking, but you're just outright refuting everything, whether it makes sense or not. Knowing and playing video games doesn't mean that you're qualified to do an in-depth format like VGRB about it. Following your logic, Pewdiepie would be qualified to do video game rap battles, because he enjoys video games. It takes a video game journalist (if not several), by profession or hobby, to fully grasp the industry and relationships that a featured character entails. Having Pete and Lloyd shallowly dabble in the background of a video game would result in a nice rap with lackluster content, kinda like the Mario Bros. were incredibly weak with a ton of missed potential (and misspelled Bob-ombs). But yes, the more I think about it, the more I have to agree that Cloud could work quite well as a cosplay depiction, if you find the proper babyface for it. Still, Final Fantasy does simply not qualify as important enough outside of the RPG scene. It's not a matter of sales, it's a matter of impact and fame. Ask pedestrians who Cloud Strife is, and I don't mean your online friends. I mean big-bellied dudes at Walmart and grannies with broccoli haircuts. They may or may not know Pacman and Pokemon/Pikachu, at least by the looks, but Cloud Strife to them sounds like a Bay movie. There are vids on YouTube where people show the Smash 4 roster to their parents and have them try and name the characters. Pikachu has so far always been recognized, because it is a worldwide famous mascot, while Cloud is stuck in the video game niche. The protein you mean is Shh, sonichedgehog. A gene and resulting protein that is important in many things, like anterior-posterior hand patterning. But that alone does not qualify Sonic as a character, mainly because the naming was chosen rather arbitrarily. Since I'm active in the field of genetics, here a short anecdote to the naming of that gene: The hedgehog family is a family of genes, that upon knock out create a spiky phenotype on Drosophila mutants (hence the name). Upon discovering a new addition to the Hh pathway, a scientist happened to spot his son's Sonic comic laying around on his desk, and promptly used his name. Later, an inhibitor to the gene was found and dubbed Robotnikinin because scientists can be funny like that. Pikachurin was actively named after the character's properties , since the protein helps us percieve fast movements by improving visual acuity. So that's the story of the proteins, which was only a small point I originally made off the top of my head. Nothing major. Sonic qualifies more as a character than Cloud, that's for sure, but there is hardly any way of depicting him without looking like a cringeworthy lowlife furry. So yeah, sales don't equal fame and recognizability. Cloud has fuck all to do with history. Playing video games doesn't make you a game industry expert. I apologize for hitting a nerve with my "pathetic weeb" comment. And I can't wait for May 2nd.